


Werewolf Soulmate

by Laurenke1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not impressed when he finds out who his mate is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Soulmate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters.**

**Note: This was done for the Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr. I had a blast writing it and it was so much fun. Hopefully again next year.**

**Title: Soulmate werewolf**

**Summary: Stiles is not impressed when he finds out who his mate is.**

**Warnings: slash**

**Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.**

"He's my WHAT?" Stiles was not impressed with his voice and the range it could go but he couldn't help himself as he stared at Harris sitting calmly behind the desk. The man merely gave him an unimpressed stare and consulted his computer again.

"It says right here that you have the best compatibility with Derek Hale. He's your soul mate."

"But he's a werewolf."

"Hey!" Scott's voice rose though not as high pitched as Stiles' voice had done. He turned back to his best friend and said. "No offense but he's actually a wolf. I thought my mate would be…you know less furry."

"There is nothing wrong with furry. Allison thinks it is great that my…" Stiles put a hand over Scott's mouth as he said.

"Look, I am totally applauding that you found your mate and all and that she's all kinds of cool with you being a werewolf but right now, I'm standing here being told I'm soul mates with a freaking wolf. I couldn't care less if he's a werewolf cause frankly they are hot but seriously he has never changed back into human form after that fire that destroyed his house. How the hell am I going to mate with a wolf? And don't even start with the dog jokes because I'm so not in the mood."

Scott grinned at him and shrugged. Harris cleared his throat and Stiles and Scott turned back to him. Harris pushed the contract forward and said. "Thank you for the mental picture you have just given me, Mr McCall and Mr Stilinski but I might suggest that you take your bond mate home. I do not honestly care how you consummate the bond between you and nor do I want to know but just take him. He's shedding on the carpet."

And that was how Stiles found dragging a reluctant red eyed wolf home.

Xx

"No."

"But dad, he's my mate."

"I don't care if he can save the world, the answer is still no. He can sleep in the shed."

"Dad, I cannot allow my mate to sleep in the shed, all alone. It is cold out there."

"Then keep him company." Sheriff Stilinski was nothing if not firm. Stiles tried puppy eyes, he even tried to make Derek do puppy eyes but when he came within touching distance the wolf growled at him. Stiles back up immediately. He turned back to his dad. So much for his mate supporting him.

He had always treasured the idea of a soul mate. His parents had been soul mate and when his mother died he had seen how heartbroken his father had become. And then when Scott had found his, well it made it only better for Stiles. But apparently here he was, stuck with a werewolf that had never regained his human shape for six years. But Derek knew nothing about him, Stiles was nothing if not persistent. And he was going to be damned if he wasn't going to make this work.

Xx

And that was how Stiles found himself trying to make a comfortable bed out of his blankets and pillows in the shed. Derek seemed happily enough, well he wasn't growling any longer so Stiles took that as increasing happiness. So he tried to get to know his mate.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Derek gave him an unimpressed stare. Stiles tried to smile. Derek showed his teeth.

"Okay, so no personal questions, fine. I can totally deal with that. So we're mates. How is that going to work? Does it involve me being the submissive one? Cause I am so not fetching you your slippers. I'm not the submissive type. I can be very dominant…." Derek rumbled loudly and then yawned, showing razor sharp canines. The wolf got up and sat down on the bed that Stiles had made. The alpha rolled up and went to sleep. Stiles stared at him,

"Yeah, good plan, we shall share a bed. I'm getting tired. A nap sounds great…" He inched closer slowly. However the moment he touched the bed was the moment Derek's head snapped up and the wolf growled. It was all kinds of dangerous and low. However Stiles wasn't fazed. He swallowed away his fear.

"Okay, yeah that's cool. You're not the sharing type. Fine, that is wonderful. I like having my own space as well. So yeah you take that bed and I'll just sit here on the concrete, all by my lonesome, in the cold…" Stiles wasn't going to plead but this wasn't how he had expected his first meeting with his mate to go. He had expected something different, something more cuddly and more into him. He hadn't expected his mate to jump him at the first chance but it would have been nice to at least have a conversation.

"No, Stiles wouldn't be that lucky. Stiles has to get the only werewolf in town that does not shift back to a human form. It would have been so much easier if I was compatible with Danny."

The rumbling that filled the tiny shed was enough to make all the hairs on Stiles' neck rise. He turned back to regard the werewolf. "Oh so you can act all possessive but nothing more? You can't even form a sentence together. Some lousy mate you are."

Stiles ignored the wolf as Derek grumbled again. Mating in their society was special. Everybody had a mate, some were lucky enough to find them and others would be assigned a mate based on genetic testing and compatibility. If you met your mate there could be a soul bond and in essence you became soul mates or true mates. It was something Stiles had longed dreamed about that he had it with Lydia Martin but she had met her mate Jackson shortly after attending high school. It was a bummer but Stiles had always assumed he would have years ahead of him to find his mate. Usually testing began at age 16 and it would take years until a compatibility match was found but Stiles was 17 and mated to a werewolf that was more wolf than man. His life sucked sometimes.

Xx

Stiles had spent part of the night contemplating his life before he had finally fallen asleep. He woke up shivering and groggy as somebody pounded on the door. Derek gave a low grumble and sat up, ears twitching.

"Come on son, you need to wake up. It is a school day. Breakfast is waiting for you at the house." The heavy footsteps faded away and Stiles sighed. He didn't want to wake up. He glanced over at Derek and said. "This all your fault you know."

The alpha gave him an unimpressed stare before curling back up. Stiles wanted to growl at him. Last night he had tried to retake his bed but that hadn't ended very well. He had slept on the floor. Rising proved to be a challenge but in the end Stiles managed.

"I am going to get breakfast; I don't care if you stay here or not." He told Derek and went to get food.

Food and coffee made his morning slightly better and it that in a better mood that he went to his care to drive to school. Stiles hummed softly to himself as he started the car and reversed. A bang and a thud had him out of the car a second later.

"Oh my god!" He nearly screamed when he saw the large wolf lying motionless behind his car. Apparently Derek had been waiting for him and Stiles had run into him. That only made his life all the better. He sighed and then shook the wolf, praying to whatever god that was listening that he hadn't killed his mate. He doubted that would be a sin he could overcome sometime soon.

Finally Derek stirred and then thanked him by snapping at his hand, the sharp teeth coming extremely close to biting Stiles' hand. Stiles sighed, somewhat happy that he hadn't managed to kill Derek. "Alright, let's get you in." He managed to lift the heavy wolf into the backseat where Derek lay grumbling. Stiles ignored the pathetic picture the wolf made and made a second attempt to get to school.

Xx

"So, what is this I hear, you're mated to a wolf?" Stiles ignored the snickers of amusement. There were times when he wanted to punch Jackson but he decided that breaking his own hand so wasn't worth it. He was seriously reconsidering when Jackson pretended to howl like a wolf.

His fists clenched but he didn't care. He forced himself to take a breath. Derek had run off the moment that Stiles had opened the car door so it wasn't as if his mate was around anyway. He walked away, ignoring Jackson.

"What's the matter, Stilinski? The mutt even knew he was too good for you?"

The next moment there was a deep growl and then Jackson cried out in pain. Stiles turned around on lightning fast feet to see Jackson being pinned to the locker by the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, and he had seen a few. Online that was but still it counted as far as Stiles was concerned.

The man was taller than him, had dark hair that screamed sex hair, had dark stubble on his face that seemed good enough to lick and was broad shoulder. Stiles' eyes drifted down the man's back, who was wearing a tight grey jersey and down to the jeans that hugged that ass. Stiles was sure he could do all sorts of wicked things to that ass.

" _That_ mutt will not tolerate you speaking of his mate in such a manner." The man's voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a long time. It did all sorts of things to Stiles' cock and he swallowed thickly.

"Look, thanks for looking after me but…"

"Quite!" The man snapped and Stiles' mouth fell open. Nobody told him to shut up. He stepped closer and took a breath to say something when the man glared over his shoulders. His eyes were tinted red as they met Stiles' and whatever he was going to say left him. Satisfied the man turned back to Jackson and shook him, growling. "Well?"

"Yes, sir… understood…" It would be almost funny to see Jackson stammering his way through the conversation, clearly scared to death. Scott elbowed him at the same moment and said.

"Dude, Derek Hale just turned human for you. He never does that for anybody… He's been a wolf for years and…"

"Yeah, I know." Stiles was a little bit breathless as Derek slammed Jackson's head against the locker for good measure before letting go. The teen slumbered to the ground and Derek looked up. His eyes caught Stiles and he barked. "Come."

"Now, wait a second…" Stiles began. Derek stalked forward, looking every inch the alpha on the hunt as he grabbed Stiles by his hoodie and bodily hauled him closer.

"You come when I say you come."

Stiles gasped and then said. "If you keep that promise of me coming then this mating is going to rock." And as he caught the hungry look he just knew that he would be coming in more ways than one.

Xx

"Okay, less bodily harm please and more pleasurable physical activities." Stiles groaned as he was slammed against the nearest tree trunk. A part of him had hoped that his first time would be rough but just not this rough. Derek was half undressed even before he had reached Stiles and Stiles wasn't even sure if it was terror he felt or arousal. And he wasn't even sure if it were his own emotions.

The mating bond was like a pulse inside his mind, alive now that Derek had taken his human form and seemed intent on consummating the bond. When Derek had been in wolf form his emotions had been simple and flat but now they were alive and they were threatening to take Stiles under.

"Breath." It was a whisper against his skin as lips traced the path of words. His eyes locked with those of his mate and then Derek kissed him. Stiles took a quick breath when Derek pulled away slightly before he went back to kissing his mate. This felt good, well it felt better than good but he didn't care. Right now he had other things to focus upon.

Like Derek kissing his neck and Derek using claws to hold him in place, and using teeth to nip at him. Human teeth luckily. Stiles had no desire to be turned into a wolf yet. He moaned again and then suddenly his clothes were gone. His eyes widened as he looking down and found them shredded.

He glanced at Derek who looked a little bit guilty. "My control is not always good." The other man said but Stiles could have cared less. He reached for Derek as he said. "Just do the same to your clothes and then I'm good."

He got the first hint of a smile from Derek and that was doing all kinds of weird things to his stomach that he wasn't going to examine now. But then within seconds Derek's clothes were on the floor and where the hell did he have those clothes in the first place. Unless Derek could transform into a wolf with clothes….

That thought needed other examination later because the next moment Derek was rutting against him and wow that felt even better than with clothes. He wondered if this was the part where they were going to have sex but Derek seemed like this enough.

"First time should be in a bed and not against a tree…" Derek panted against his neck, licking at Stiles' ear shell and who knew that it would be a sensitive place right there? He shivered and frowned. He had not said that out loud.

"No, but I can hear you think. It is the bond between mates…it will only grow stronger with time…" Stiles came with a shout with Derek's hands on his cock and his mate followed him seconds later, howling softly.

"And you can hear my thoughts."

"You can hear mine as well. And you should be able to feel my emotions..." At this moment Stiles felt blissed out and quite happy. He wasn't sure if it was him or Derek but he didn't care because Derek's smile said enough.

"Brilliant." He said in responds and as Derek kissed him again, Stiles couldn't have been happier with his werewolf mate.

**I hope you liked it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
